


An unyielding hold

by Rahiimu



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahiimu/pseuds/Rahiimu
Summary: It's been a year and david has never been happier for his campers return, flying about the grounds making sure the camp is retailored so they all have space to show their “true colors” or so he calls it. But not knowing how unprepared he’ll be when something with too much power is apart of the camp. “Oh the wood scouts are dicks…..except for petrol”
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp), Max/Neil (Camp Camp), and others im to lazy to post cause it's gonna a long ass story, neil/the entire troop of flower scouts
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. CH.1 Arrival and homework

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to most likely be a tad long and chapters might be longer than others, BUT if you read and like it let me know if not then....idk what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god having to type David nearly killed my brain cells

David zooms through the forest making sure the newly accessible space that the campers were forbidden to be in was in good shape for use “DAVID get your ass out of the trees and come over here the bus is pulling up!” he halts at gwen's utterance of his name and cringes at her vocabulary he shoots to the canopy and soars towards camp, he gets to camp grounds and spots gwen in the air eyeing the road of the arriving bus, he barrels towards her impacting her with a loving embrace “GWEN!!, golly I wasn't expecting you to be up here, im proud that you seem to be showing confidence in who you are” gwen sighs “it's not like that david, i'm just making sure you don't wander off…….again!, while getting a view of the bus, because i know you’ll miss it or arrive late and i DO NOT have the time or patience to greet these returning twerps and stop you from crying all night” david blushes “ ha i suppose you are correct, thanks for caring gwen” she rolls her eyes “ yeah yeah, now let me go tuck in your wings and land…..in the correct order this time, i don’t need a repeat of this morning” david chuckles bashly and lets gwen out of his embrace, they both land and hid their wings. 

The bus pulls up screeching to a halt, the door opens and campers flood out and gather around in a haphazard circle around the counselors “ goooooooooood morning campers and and welcome back to camp camp, the most amazing place on this PLANET, now i'm glad to see all the familiar faces of yesteryear and hope that this time in camp campbell will be a joyous one, now don’t worry campers today is a free day we have and event planned for tomorrow that’ll help you all get more comfortable this time around, now the camp has been upgraded -more than i would like- but, please take your time and soak in the new facilities and be safe campers” gwen puts her hand on davids shoulder “ hold on you little shit’s, allow me to ruin some things for you so i don’t have to clean up after everything in this hellhole, the cot’s have been replaced with cabins and you can bunk with the same people from last summer, showers are now anytime once a day MANDATORY while still being open if you get filthy again and the last thing i'm spoiling is after tomorrow's event the forest will be open to exploration until you reach the waterfall, ok have fun today and do not come to me bleeding, crying, or needy, you will be sent to david, now get a move on. Gwen sighs “David i don’t know how you pull off that chip attitude all the time but better you than me, I don't think my brain cells could handle it” David beams “ awwe gwen it's all in positive perception and i really hate the cabins its not…...campy at all” Gwen rolls her at the co-councillor “ get over it sunshine and let the campers have this” David sighs “yeah gwen you’re right, it's for the campers, whelp i’ll just go make sure they don't get too overwhelmed with their upgrade”. 

David runs off making sure the kids were safe and explaining the numerous upgrades so they can feel comfortable after tomorrow. Max sits in his cabin he chose to continue bunking with neil, he relishes the new twin bed and freshly bought comforter in silence, i mean it’s better than that cot they were forced to sleep in, but alas his contempt solitude was ruiend by his flame haired friend “MAX, oh my gosh have you been have you been around the camp the newly opened areas also have large clearings do you know how much research and field studies i can accomplish with that oh and as you know the showers are now continuos with hot water also the lake has no restrictions while we can chose to sleep outside in premade tree lined hammock or our cabins well im not sleeping outside this cabin is bug proof and it has a damn door like oh my fucking god max can you belive it?” max stares at his companion with a wide eyed bored expression “damn neil, give the author some time to at least put an apostrfe in you comment, look i know you’re excited but its still camp camp this shithole is not gonna get better with a makeover and way less restrictions, if anything it just gives me more space to aviod everything, idiots” “um max, if my rumors are correct i dont think getting ahold of you is goind to be an issue for gwen and david after tomorrow” “the fuck you mean by that neil?” “weeeeelllll” “alright spill you yamaka wearing egghaed” HEY, i dont wear it at camp cause i know there would be a bully here and i was right, nurf would’ve burned it or something, other than my genius saving me from another harrowing mental scaring at the hands of a neatherfal i heared though the grape vine that tomorrow we are goin to show our true self’s as in openly expose what diety we are born from” max’s bored gaze turned to one of terror at neils final words “ the fuck do mean neil?” “look, max we both no we all know that we’re not completely human and almost 97% of the human population is now mixed with various deities and other folklore nonsense and tomorrow we are going to show it off, i hear the woods scouts are going to be there, but look max after we show what we really are i don't think finding you is a problem anymore, i mean think about it whatever gwen and david are im pretty sure they can find and notice one of missing immediately”. 

Max gives an annoyed groan and rolls his eyes “fuck your right neil, welp it was fun while it lasted” “what do you mean, just imagine it we’ll get to be ourselfes and learn about the other campers and their deities inner and outter workings, isn't it exciting?” Max scoffs “well then if it’s sooooo damn exciting then tell me what you are, well up for it kid?” Max gives a cheshire grin to his friend “w-well uh i-it’s just that um, AH yes sorry max i love you but i’ll show you all tomorrow don't worry buddy it’s almost lights out and tomorrow we’ll all be free, and able to casually converse with the other camps, i don't know about visiting the wood scouts that much but yeah…..free, well I'll get some shut eye before david comes in and keeps me up with cheerfulness” max huffs at neil’s humor revolving david and agrees with him they both change into their bedwear, well neil dose max just takes off his pants and sleeps in his overly sized trademark hoodie and drifts off to sleep. 

David begins his rounds of light’s with little effort seems like the free roam today took out the residual energy of the camp even nikki…...surprisingly, he walks over to max and neil’s cabin and creaks the door open to check on the two, neil is curled on his bed with a smile on his face and a moderate snore while max lays with his head poking out of his hoodie and the rest of body tucked inside the torso portion, david notices his pants askewly thrown on the wooden floor “awwe, whatever makes you happy camper” with his final rounds complete he strolls back to the counselors cabin “gwen can you bel-” “shut the hell up david and go to bed!!” “well okey-dokey madam grumpy pants” david makes his way to his room, closing the door he sheds his clothes and gives himself a once over in the mirror “huh, seems likes my legs have gotten more defined this year huh, probably from all heavy landings i’ve been doing, oh and my shoulder no longer ache when I fly now oh that reminds me” david flexes his shoulders allowing his wings to decouple from his back, he spreads them, slowly examining them for any potential damage he might have caused, twisting his upper body to further inspect his wings for any small scratches”oh almost forgot about you little guy” he unfolds the elastic on his waist to reveal a 6’ long smooth amethyst tail matching his wing color, he holds the midsection of it and wraps the rest around his wrist, david loved examining his tail and wings they were beautiful, smooth and resilient he also loved his horns as they curled backwards into a half circle then corkscrewing down in perfect symmetry he loved polishing his horns before bed and tending to his wings and tail, he would love to go into deeper care for his tail like he does for his wings but a recent accident caused him to avoid two areas on his tail in particular so he let them be, after his before bed ritual he climbs into bed and drifts off, excited to see what camp has in store for him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry I'm working on chap.2 now....its just descriptive and I wanna get the character emotions correct


	2. A Raise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wood scouts are dicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sorry for this late update, I spent Christmas and new years with my son then back with my husband *work*. I actually had this chapter completed....I just didn't bring my laptop with me. so yeah enjoy
> 
> p.s. if you see anything misspelled or have criticism I would like to hear it

The morning sun creeps through the canopy of the forest leaking morning rays of sunlight sparsely through the cabin, the speckled rays luminate the cabin, revealing a perfectly curled neil with a lazy smile across his face whilst still sleeping and max who’s sleeping position has drastically changed since previous nightfall, his cover was askew halfway off the bed and he was just curled inside his oversized hoodie with only his pitch black locks leaking out of the top, most of the rays now are speckled across his body, from his one bronze leg poking out the bottom of his hooded shelter all the way to tangled locks. The sunlight rest where he’s hiding his face and shines through his hoddie, he feels the light seep through his hoddie and rolling in the other direction but to no avail it seems the sunlight just wont leave his eyesight he gives a more frustrated groan and rolls again, but another failure “ALRIGHT IM UP…..FUCK, neil get your ass up, if i gotta be awake so do you” neil gives no response, still in his relaxed comatosed state, max hurls a pillow at his friend hitting him in the head, “wake up nerd” “maaaaax noooo just met me enjoy this bed and comfy sheets a while longer please?” Neil groans out. “Nope, no can do I'm awake now and so are you, now get dressed and lets get breakfast, i bet the food here is terrible still.” “ok ok fine just let me change” they both start getting dressed Neil quicker than his morning hating companion, max takes his time to stretch and yawn he glances over to his auburn haired friend and notices small nuances that were not prevalent last year, Neil has how do you say changed? He quietly disrobes out his pajamas without getting flustered or drooling on about personal space and no peeking, his body is more slender now and he’s…reflective slightly? Only on his shoulders and lower back, he also has back dimples and apparently goes commando max is a tad bit shocked, “dude, since when did you start not believing in underwear?” Max questioned “hm, oh yeah that, well I kinda already knew what this year at camp camp would be so i decided to embrace more of my kind and yes we don't really do the underwear thing nor do we have any gripes with personal space, but I had to keep face in case we had full fledged humans here, they can be…..skittish at times.

Max just responds with a nod and continues to eye his friend in a new light, neil has ...matured, with the fact that he doesn't have to hide himself at camp which in turn piqued max’s interest to find out what he is, he sat there thinking how much his friends personality has changed due to the current leaked news they received, it was freeing, with that done max decides to look for his pants that most likely where thrown randomly in his sleep “and what about you max?” neil questioned “huh what about me?” Max retorts “well you seem more comfortable now never knew you sleep in just your underwear while curled inside a hoodie” max shift his feet “well yeah it's more freeing and if you’re right about this news it’ll help me somehow get used to this hellhole of a camp, oh and i usually sleep in just my hoodie...nevermind i slept in ONLY my hoodie great, now i gotta find my underwear too, go to the mess hall without me i'll be there soon it’ll help prepare for quartermaster's grand cuisine” neil nods fully dressed and heads out “ok you little shits where’d I throw you last night?” max finds his pants under the bed and his underwear under his pillow “how the fuck did you get there uhg nevermind lets go” he dons his clothes and heads to mess hall, the excited noises coming from there was growing louder in volume the closer he got, he reaches the door and strolls in exspection lackluster food and questionable side choices but what he laid his eyes on was impressive to say the least, everyone was happily eating food on the level of gordan ramsy, and the culprit of was non other than quartermaster, max stood there at the prepped food and multitude of choices, the lineup was neat, fresh and...healthy? Max grabs a plate and approaches the quartermaster “grab as much as you want and go and no i'm not answering any questions i ain't got the time” QT says with a gruff. Max looks to his right at the breakfast spread, French toast with a mixed berry reduction, Japanese “cloud” pancakes with apple jelly, and a bacon spread for anyone with different taste from standard bacon to veggie, turkey and beef bacon *yes it exit's it’s just really fucking hard to find* Max grabs everything other than the standard beef bacon and sits next to neil who is talking to nikki about proper table manners but she's too busy gnawing into a bacon burrito she created. Max takes a slice of his French toast and lightly piles the other contents on top and take’s a skeptical bite….he’s…...astonished that food this good could even exist in this god forsaken camp, he silently eats his food relishing in it’s flavor and after a while of savoring this new ...discovery he grabs a cup of coffee and watches the other camp kids enjoy their time here until “alright campers time for the main event, now let's take a stroll to the camp’s center grounds so the main event can happen, oh my golly i just know you guys are going to just think this is the bee’s knees” david chimes on, max with coffee in tow follows the herding campers to the center hoping that more caffeine can help him not want to kill his brain cells from the impending speech of the over joyous camp counselor.

After the kids gather around and continue with mild chatter, davis speaks up “achem, alright campers I have a feeling at least one of you know what this morning's event will comprise of *neeeil* and you are completely correct” neil interrupts davids speech with an excited squeal while bouncing on his heels “ ok ok now calm down you’ll have your turn be patient, ok well as you know most of humanity has been mixed with deities and mythical creatures, society has now been 90% of what the government would call subhuman and the other 10% are pure human and all of this is by choice, they look almost no different than me or you” “get on with it camp man” max interrupts “ok well um like I was going to say, me and Gwen did some research and turns out that no one here is completely human and that means you all are free you use your abilities and change appendance's when ever you want and no curfew installed, you can also mingle with the other camps, isn’t that just superfluous campers!!?” the ground was abuzz with oohs and ahhs with some excited murmurs of how to use their abilities but David interrupts the moderate murmurs “well now, to get everyone else comfortable Gwen and I will show you all what we are then we will go one by one so you all can show everyone what you are and give an explanation on it, alright Gwen ready?” Gwen snorts “whatever just remember you little shits we both can find you now so no bullshit, ok David I'm ready” Gwen steps back and inhales, she takes off her shirt showing an undershirt that's stops to the middle of her ribs with two holes in the back revealing wings, they were insect like and very reflective like shattered glass in the sun, she stretches her wings revealing two insect like arms that were hiding under her tucked in wings, the arms started grooming her wings with care “ok kids I'm pretty sure none of you seen a beazubulb before and those of you that have heard of them might think they only resemble tiny devils but, they are in fact different variants like gwen here example is the more :dangerous: fly like variant her species of beazubulb are very intelligent and have gained their freedom from the reign of the Cthulhu species generations ago, they have one of the most superior flying capabilities of any flyable subhuman and they also have the same eyes as the common fly, meaning you can never hide from her, also this makes them really hard to capture but those days are behind us and now I will show you campers what i am” david takes off his shirt and was greeted with whooo's and cat call’s “david's ripped” “my god i thought you were a bean pole” “oh look eye candy” david blushed furiously “ now campers calm down, and let me continue” everyone is silent once again, and david flexes shoulder muscles detaching his amethyst wings from his back he then hooks his thumb inside his pants and unwraps his matching color tail letting it sway unconsciously, he then ruffles his hair to reveal his backwards curving horns that stopped halfway to corkscrew downwards “now kids i know it may seem like i might be a -higher ranked- demon but i assure i am only one of the many standard demons nothing special about me ok now who wants to be next?” nikki was the first to raise her hand “oh oh oh david me me me me me me i wanna go first” david chuckels “ok nikki the stage is yours” with that all eyes are on nikki, she breathes deep and looks at her hands, vines start to grow from her feet twisting and turning into plants, they started moving and swaying on their own will her arms, shoulders and legs were now covered in a slight moss like grass she smiles happily “i am one of the many kids of mother nature herself, i can control plants, talk to animals and don't worry i did this ahead of time and all wild animals around and in the camp are now harmless to us. I can kinda control the weather but that takes a lot of attention and I think we all know I'm not up for that, i can also slightly breath underwater and can photosynthesize. Ok anyone else wanna go?” david begins clapping “ thank you very much nikki for being the stalwart of this camp activity ok now who’s next?” “weeeelllllll since this is a stage allow me to grace you peons with my excelance” it was preston he theatrically strode to the center of the group taking nikki’s spot “pay attention you uncultured lemmings” preston takes his position and dons a pose, his arms and legs are beginning to be covered in sleek black fur two sharp ears protrude from his head and the trimming of his fur turns gold “ allow me to explain i am offspring of the elegant Anubis, we are one of the various gods to Egyptians but i chose to obviously follow the call of theater, I have the ability to grant good fortune or start a plague if displeased, let this be a warning to anyone that may…..raise my ire per say” neil raises a finger to quickly interject but was interrupted by Nerris "oh oh me next, me me me me me" david chuckles ok camps little magician you have the floor" Nerris stands there and takes out her well known wooden wand then breaks it, she reaches into her robe and pulls out a wand made of cedar infused with smoky quartz and points it at the lake, a sudden streak of pearl energy whirls out of the wand and impacts the water's surface, an immediate explosion cascades the water skyward and rains onto the lake, she turns around and stows her wand, lifting her pointer finger to the crowd signaling she's not done, she takes off her cape and shirt having a mimic of the shirt gwen has on and stretches her pitch black wigs, then twisting her head quickly 360 degrees, then re-rotating back to its standard position, “well anyone wanna guess what i am?”. A high pitched squeal emanates from none other than neil, after his bout of over pitched excitement he rambles on with his explanation.

“Yo...you're a knowledge owl...like an actual knowledge owl!!!, do you know how rare it is to see something so reclusive let alone it’s offspring you’re basically a national treasure, AND you can do magic….but how, that would mean….wait….noooooo seriously??!?” nerris chuckles “why yes you’re hypothesis is correct knowledgeable party member, I am what you would call -transient- which is a mixed subhuman of two differnt deitel powers, my father is a pure knowledge owl while mother is a fanatic of the pure Salem witches *insert more neil squeal’s here*....i...i’ll uh let neil d the rest think he’s going to have lvl 12 potion mixing failure if he doesn't” neil once again produces another high pitched squeal causing max and several other campers to twitch in pain “oh thank you thank you thank you soooooo much nerris, ok now a fanatic is 100% human and they become more so like a cult follower of a deity and in time their praise and loyalty to said deity is rewarded with the smallest ounce of power that god/goddess has which to them is no less than breathing BUT to humans it's like having the power to topple nations if they wanted to ooooor was commanded by the deity that gifted them this power but it has a catch which is that the power they have cannot grow but can be concentrated with practice a further knowledge and study in the gift they have resulting in fanatics having the power to rival pure blooded deity’s also that power is always transferred more so carbon copied into the offspring of said fanatics AT THE SAME POWER LVL OF THE PARENT with no risk of the child being overwhelmed by its concentration and by your display i can see that you’re mother is very talented and you are right behind her fun fact strong/talented fanatics are almost as rare as meeting a knowledge owl due to them going mad with power and dying in wars they cause or challenging a god/goddess due to being way to cocky almost all of them that are strong never make it to have any offspring due to arrogance and the ones that do hide themselves in high end positions or just plainly carry out their lives like they were still completely human” “ goddamnit neil, the author….give him time to at least a comma or something while you speak that much rambling is causing my finger to hurt, jeez if you’re going to ramble how about you do it for yourself?” Max snakingly interjects, followed by nerris “why yes i also would like to see the stats of my knowledgeable party member” neil stammers “uh eh..um well o-ok i'll show you just give me a minute” neil stands at the forefront gaze of the entire camp he quietly takes off his pants revealing that his yellow turtle neck is oddly longer at the bottom cover his boyhood - no shame here but a mans gotta keep his secrets ;-) - then silking from under the turtle neck looked like a kilt but with scales that flowed slowly into each other then they grow?.....then stretch in a matter of seconds the lower half of neil is matte black 12’ long tail while the top of him is sparsely riddled with scales they cover only his shoulders, two adjacent spots on his lower back right before his waist meets and almost his ribs, they shine in the sunlight, matte black scales with a chromatic reflection, the boy coils into a spring and uses his lower tail portion as a chair “achem well as you can all see i am one the variants of basilisk i am the snake variation like my father, my mother was human, she uh died months later after having me, she body was never fit for a child but my dad say the little time she had with us will always be memorable, now the snake variant of basilisk are more so…..refined than its cousins, we are still one of the strong and dangerous variants but we prefer to have and pursue knowledge over everything for example since i am the snake variant i/we can be a mix of actual snake species i for example am a python as well as a spitting cobra but i try my best not give into those predatory natures that reside in me so um yeah, oh also the basilisk are know for not having any shame whatsoever and see the naked body as just something as usual as blinking, in truth we would idly study said person if we have a chance to glance at them, oh and yes we also have a forked tongue its also slender but longer due to us being bigger than any species of snake but my size is still in the hatchling stage, i’ll be in my juvenile stage in 6 more years due to us aging very slowly, so uumm yeah there you have it basilisk” 

A slow clap produced from max with a small sneer on his face he opens his mouth but was interrupted by nerf “ ha look everyone i guess Jews are snakes for real huh ha haha ha hhurg” in an instant neil was coiled around nerf with only his head showing and rapidly changing colors “you shut your mouth this instant nerf i am very tired of your shit and will no longer stand for it this year” neil spat while tightening his grip on nerf. David squeaks and fly's over the to pre-teens “ neil let him go we don't need any fights or brawls between any campers at this moment or ever” neil sighs and uncoils from the oxygen deprived bully, he exhales “like i said i try my best not to give into my more aggressive nature but david he knowingly crossed a line he shouldn't've” i know neil and i believe that he has actually learned a lesson here, now why don’t you go calm down for a bit huh?” Neil sighs “yeah, you’re right david” david smiles as neil slinks away, checking on nerf and solidifying that he’s ok he claps his hands “ well now who would like to go next huh” neil slithers up to max and softly wraps around him “well max, how about it care to show us what you are, I for one would love to see what you are” max climbs out his friends surprisingly smooth and warm grasp “ok, ok fine, fuck whatever ill show you but I'll warn you ahead of time only one two things will change, get a good look you twats” max stands and eyes the intrusive mass of gazes apon him, and slowly takes off his hoodie, his body is slender…...a little too slender causing david to inwardly be concerned, maybe he’ll ask about that later, his thought are brought back to max as they all watch a pair of black wings unravel from his shoulder blades and his hair seamlessly morph into tentacles, he stands and eyes the camp “.....well c’on say something, don’t tell me none of you what i am, as you can see I'm still human so that might not help but…...Jesus guys none of you know what i am?!” Neil slithers around max this time in a wide semi circle “uuuh i don’t know max wing and tentacles for hair...you could be a myriad of things ...im at a loss” the rest of the camp gives agreeable murmurs, except for david who hesitantly speaks “m-max no, no it can't be y-yo-you really are, max you're a Cthulhu, one the most powerful and might i add chaotic neutral deities out there ...but…...h-how, no i mean max what are your parents?” Max sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets “my mom, she a pure Cthulhu while my dad is her personal gifted fanatic, he's actually very strong and has won multiple wars for her or in her name, but that's all i can say about them without getting upset and I don't have to explain the fanatic part due to nerris and neil’s nerd session earlier to describe how powerful I am, so uh yeah there’s that” david was….silent he looked towards gwen and all she could do was pinch the bridge of her nose “ma-max you are one the most powerful beings on this planet and due to your father you still have your humanity yo-” he was cut off by a crash, the entire camp turns their attention to the cause of the disturbance, it was the wood scouts they strolled out the of the beached boat with pikeman at lead.

“well well well would you look at this seems like it’s true, no humans this year huh, well as you unfit soldiers know by now the wood scouts were already dropping by for a tactical sitrep, but alas we only recruit other basilisk...uh...well except petrol he's a special case and seeing as this camp only has two basilisk that are both unfit to assimilate into our regime i will give a brief description of which variants we are, i the commander and chief am a puff adder, deadly, highly venomous and ever so precise. Snake here is a sidewinder, quick and able to keep when hidden when needed, and uh,,,,,jermy here is the iguana variant” “uh swamp iguana variant” jermy interjects. Pike snaps his attention to jermy with a scowl “why yes the :achem: swamp variant, while our special case petrol here is one the many kids of the demonic deity Baphomet, and i see you also have an iguana variant and a rare dual mixed python/cobra…...too bad those genes are wasted on such a pitiful frame” neil uncurls with a low hiss “what!!? Listen here EDWARD” david interjects telling the two to calm down, pikeman backs off only to turn his attention to max “aaaaaand what do we have here huh, the puniest but i can confess most tenacious camper here, what are you huh so-some low grade cuttlefish?, i mean really this makes you look even weaker than you already are, what could you possibly be, other than a bear loving brat with parent issues and to top it all off look like the least threatening thing here, even behind that demonic twink of a male counselor hah your pathetic” on pikeman's last words he flicks max’s forehead and laughs before david could do any damage control max spreads his wings and shoots to the sky flapping idly above the camp flag pole, hes silent with only a low growl escaping his throat, waves of immense energy cascade from him and the sky turns black with streaks of green the only thing to be said was scream of pikeman’s name, at that moment the clouds begin to swirl above the camp and at its center a portal, out of said portal emerged numerous tentacles they flowed and twisted idly as if waiting for a command from the child that summoned them. Max locks eyes with pikeman and the tentacles respond, barreling towards pikeman but they crash and curl on a barrier cover the camp, they relax on the invisible dome and slowly start to curl around its circumference while constricting the dome relentless to get to their masters target. Gwen was the first to speak to get everyone out this fear induced trance “EVERYONE MESS HALL NOW” the campers including the word scouts scramble to the mess hall for safety “david you have to do something max is out of control and i know for a fact nothing i can do can help him”

“Wh-what do you want me to do?!”

“You know damn well what i want you to do now do it before we all die!!”

“Bu-but gwen?”

“NO, NO BUTS, david get your ass up there and stop him!!”

“O-ok i’ll try, but first I need him to be still”

Dolph pulls on david’s shorts to get his attention “i-i believe i can be of assistance” david shifts his gaze rapidly between max and dolph, he kneels down and puts his hands on the oddly short campers shoulders “do you what can just, please…..don’t hurt him” Dolph “salutes” and slowly strides below the tantrum throwing eleven year old. He opens his hands and a portal of holy light appears, he reaches in, pulling out a mace he points towards the root of the camps impending lacrimosa, in and instant max in sealed in ball of light small enough to restrict his movements, max turns his gaze at the pale camper “the fuck are you up to, you tiny hitler?!” Max releases a scream that shakes the camp and the tentacles surrounding the dome over the camp, the dome begins to crack. All seemed quiet to david as he stands there frozen in place, only to be brought back to reality by gwen

“David STOP HIM”

“B-but gwen i couldn't….i-i can’t”

“DAMNIT DAVID DO OR WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!”

“B-but gwen?”

“DAVID!!”

“O-ok…..im sorry max”

David stretches his wings and soars to max, getting as close to max’s face as the barrier from would allow

“Max, look at me”

“FUCK YOU CAMP MAN HE’S DEAD”

“max…..LOOK at me”

“FUCK YOU!!”

“Dolph release him”

With no argument the barrier disappears, at the same moment the dome shatters from the pressure of the tentacles. David cups max’s face and locks eyes with him, his eyes glowed with a rose hue as his gaze bore into max “max….look at me”, the impending impact of the summoned tentacles froze max felt…..hot, like a torrent of pure energy was being forced inside him, he could only think about david in that moment. Everything moved too fast max’s thoughts were racing he couldn’t think clearly he felt this…...need for the swany demon/ human hybrid, a need he’s been repressing, he’s scared but his body won’t/can’t budge his mental independence is being shrouded with nothing but the need for david, for him to do….something…..anything. Max was panicked, he felt invaded but warm? Running off this new instinct forced upon him he grabs the back of david neck, resting his tiny thumbs under his chin crashing their mouths together, max follows what his body wants intertwining his and davids tongues only to be stopped by david pulling away earning a desperate yet aggravated whing from max. David eyes still locked onto Max's stop glowing, bringing the now calm but flustered child to the ground slowly he looks at the sky, blue, calm and peaceful “i'll have to get quartermaster and maybe dolph to recreate the barrier after dinner” he looks down to the child in his arms, max is asleep lightly snoring with a slight blush on his face, “im sorry i had you though that max….i-im so sorry” before he could straighten his thoughts he was bombarded by the camper’s conglomerative questions.  
“oh my god david, what happened, how'd you stop hax??!”  
“dude that was soooo cool, you gotta teach whatever it was you did, it would be rad”  
“heh i don’t know how you did it but the pipsqueak is silenced, nice job skinny”  
“Mien eyes were elsewhere, but you did good”

“Alright kids settle down, the rest of the day is a free day so spread your wings per say, i'll get max to his cabin so he can continue to rest” david and the wood scouts leave the mess hall and go their respective ways, once in the cabin david sets max gently on his bed, rubbing the side of the slumbering child’s face, he’s crestfallen “ max im sorry for what your about to go though, i-i promised I'd never do this again” the door opens, it’s neil he his eyes bore into david

“Do what again david, claim another victim?”

“N-neil what do yo-”

“You know what i mean david!, another target to either reproduce or slowly take away it’s essence, like all incubi.”

“Neil h-how do you?”

“I saw everything up there david, while everyone else panicked i was watching, and now you have max under you, happy now you lowlife sex crazed monster?”

“Neil….not all incubi are like that”

“BULLSHIT!! You all want to just breed, for god knows why and if they have your kids you drain them of everything they have, oh and gods forbid that that they’re too young to even know what sex is, is this your plan david grab the best candidate for you your perversions?”

“Neil….who did this to you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you went through that but I promise you this isn’t my intention, but I do know what happens when i do this to others and it’s painful that i can’t find someone that actually want to be with me due to my *culture*”

“Che….whatever but I'm keeping an eye on you…...dream eater”

Neil slams the cabin door as he exists, david flinches and looks at max patting his with a sad smile “see i knew you’d find a friend that’ll stick by you, get some sleep kid this summer is going to hectic” david get up and heads for the door, taking one last glance at the slumbering body, giving a long exhale he heads to the counselors cabin.

Inside is gwen in the common area with a mug of coffee and an open bottle of scotch

“Sit”

“Ok gwen but you know alcohol at camp is for-”

“Shut it….i need it right now”

“Sooooo, um yeah today was exciting to say the lea-”

EXCITING, EXCITING?!? David he’s a Cthulhu and actual Cthulhu and a mixed fanatic at that, we aren’t prepared for this, if it wasn't for little hitler and his holy light we’d be dead right now, he’s stronger than anything we can deal with and cambell isn’t paying well enough for us to go though, and let’s not forget you now him enchanted…..how are you going to sleep tonight?”

“Don’t worry gwen i’ll try to sleep soundly, if not i guess i can take naps throughout the day, don’t worry it’ll be fine i promise”

Gwen takes a large gulp of her irish coffee and bores into david “david…..can he ya’know…..climax?” david gives her a hollow stare and looks and idil tail laid across his lap “i-i hope to never find out”  
Gwen sighs and empties her mug refilling it with pure scotch this time and takes another gulp. “I'm not getting enough for this shit” gavid gives her a forced smile “don’t worry gwen i’ll inform Cameron about this and get us a raise, i don’t need it but I know you do, I'll just wire my share to you every time, hope it’ll help” gwen sets her mug down, wide eyed she stares at david “um...thanks david…..that’ll help a lot and don’t worry if you help with anything please call me” david sigh “thanks gwen, i'm gonna try to get sleep, night”  
As David's room door closes gwen relaxes on the sofa with her mug of scotch “a double raise never hurt anyone, whelp let see what shit I'll deal with in the coming weeks” she stands up and flexes her wings, downing the mug of scotch she stumbles to bed letting the warm contents of the now empty mug plummet her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little hitler and his holy light...pfft


	3. insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........um....yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT....at the end though *sorry* also Neil plz give me a damn break

X….AX…..MAX!! “GAH! Jesus fuck neil, the hell’s wrong with you it’s not even breakfast yet and you’re alrady off your rocker, go shed your skin somewhere else”. Neil scoffs at his cabin mates morning snarkiness “well although what you said is a correct to tell any bastilisk to piss off, i’ve heard worse so good morning and fuck you too. Now get you lazy ass outta bed before the flying menace kicks down our door.” Max yawns while foregoing stretching, he’ll do that when he gets his coffee...maybe. He sits up and gives his currently dressing friend a once over “heh not bad, whelp time to get dressed, you're right gwen kicking down the door can be a real pain”. Neil gives max an over the shoulder gaze “i meant david”, the door shuts and max is mildly perplexed, “the fuck could he have done, i doubt that bean pole can harm a fly, let alone a camper”, max’s rant was interrupted by a flow of memories of yesterday's antics and a light blush dust across his face. “Fuck whatever”, the door slams.

The mess hall was abuzz with congealed conversations mixed with the aroma of quartermasters cooking which is still shockingly on or possibly above the level of Gordon Ramsey, max b-lines for the…..coffee station? His hands rest frozen in front of his chest wanting to grab the myriad of choices and after studying his choice he grabs a mug that reads -shut the fuck up- and settles on straight black with a triple shot of expresso and a half squirt of salted caramel. He strolls over to line of food and meets quartermasters eye, “take your time my exalted one all the cooking's done so you runts can have at it” max grunts and takes a gulp of his coffee, he grabs a tray and sets his mug in the corner of it, thought out the extravagant line of food he settles for something quaint….well quaint compared to spread of in front of him, eggs benedict on top of a soft blueberry scone lightly drizzled in hollandaise sauce.

He makes his way to a spot next to neil who is currently chatting up a storm of nerd info with nerris, sitting down he takes a bite of his breakfast and chugs two gulps from his mug. “MAX oh thank god there you are listen you missed a lot just now AND when you passed out yesterday check it ok first of all dolph is actually a blessed crusader he literally is holy light itself that's how he was able to stop you oh and ered is one of the many daughters of Persephone but get this she actually is the fantic of her dads Mr. black and Mr. white and they both are icarai lets see Harrison is a human/demon hybrid of Baphomet but his mother is just a plain human and finally space kid…...get this space kid space kid’s a fucking homunculi with the soul of the philosopher's stone and a pretty good alchemist but no one knows what quartermaster is at the moment but i’ll be damned if i don't find oh and the flow-” max puts his hand to neils face and downs the rest of his mug “neil…..we’ve talked about this. The author, give him time to put in a quotation mark something damn, i can hear his knuckles imploding” neil scoffed “what, fuck that guy” and carries on wih his previous conversation with nerris, max goes off to refill his mug.

Upon his return it seems like the hype has died and he turns his attention to nerris “so knowledge owl huh, don’t you guys travel with you library or something like that?” nerris beams at the question “why yes, while it’s usually hidden due to its size we can compress it to a location that is well hidden” max laughs “i bet it hidden in a tree around the new space we can now go to hidden in a tree somewhere like those damn Keebler elves, but don't worry i wont tell anyone” nerris stammers' "u-uh thanks max”.

Breakfast went off without a hitch, but something was bothering max….something no SOMEONE was missing, DAVID. He scans the mess and his gaze lands on gwen whose shoulders deep into another crappy magazine, rather than ask her about his whereabouts he strolls out of the mess hall and B-lines for the counselor cabin, he approves davids room window and peeks or the bottom hoping to not be seen *even though he LITERALLY has a fro half his size but whatever*, he catches sight of david...sleeping? “Now why the fuck are you asleep, what too excited from list night to go to bed, che-whatever” max turns around and walks towards the lake figuring a nap hidden in the shade would be better than anything.

David woke up minutes after max’s departure, sitting upright revealing his unclothed torso he stretches his arms to the ceiling and rotates his shoulders extending his amethyst wings, “*yawwwn* ah, see i told gwen i could sleep for five hours and everything would be fine, yes i can do this. Now time to get this new day started, oh i hope quartermaster cooked up some scrumptious” david gets up and starts his morning routine, shower, blow dry/comb hair, polish horns, tend to wings, moisturize tail and ignore morning erection. With his list complete he heads to the door with a smile that could blind the sun “GAH, golly i forgot to put on clothes heh don't need the campers having more reasons to swoon over me”. David shudders at his last comment and hastily puts on his camp campbellton uniform, now fully clothed he starts his new mornings with his favorite campers.

Camp activities went off pretty well, with the campers all exploring and getting used to their newfound freedom it was...serine. No major arguments and everyone was laughing or smiling hell even gwen was relaxed, max was nowhere to be found but gwen assured david he's fine, all the girl camper accompanied by dolph were in the lake displaying their abilities and causing some...questionable explosions, nerf was oddly enough with space kid watching him practice alchemy and neil was hobbled inside nerris’s hidden library soaking up all the information he could before dinner, the camp was peaceful. David decides to sit under an umbrella next to gwen.

“So how’d ya sleep david?”

“Oh actually i'm in good shape so far, it’s only day one but I'm really meticulous to keep me and max’ sleep patterns far apart, also thanks for taking reigns in the mornings now it’s a great help”

“No worries, i mean i am getting your share of the raise so it's the least i can but david, one of you are going to slip up soon….how are you going to deal with it?”

“I guess i'll cross that bridge when i get to it gwen, but don't worry i'm sure i can think of something”

“.......you know…...we live in time where age isn’t really a thing to beings like us, so no one will bat an eye if you for once indulge in you tr-”

“GWEN…..no just...no, incubi have a rep that sadly is not stigma and i don't wanna be apart of that, i want to be with for mostly me.”

“Ok david, but i can give you ear if you need one”

“Thanks gwen”

The following days at camp were pretty calm, the woods scouts would pop up and hand around or lightly torment the other campers, but not to the point of risking another cataclysm like before, they seemed to have learned a lesson. David kept track of when max would sleep so he could sneak off and take power naps throughout the day when the child was awake, everything was smooth sailing, too smooth if max had anything to do about. He started noticing the rather erratic moments of a missing someone rather over joyous someone and he started to investigate. When things got too quiet around camp he would sneak off to look for david but the only thing he seemed to be doing is sleeping, “what the hell do you need this much sleep for you freak…..i don't know what your hiding but i will find out.” max turns around and stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets and strolls towards his cabin only to be stopped abruptly by neil. “Max we have to talk…….it’s about david.”

Max and neil enter the cabin and sit on neil’s bed, neil cast his gaze to his hands trying to muster the courage to tell max the info he has on the type being david really is..….what david can do, but he’s terrified he doesn't want another {victim}.

“NEIL ,out with it damnit”

“Ok um, i guess i'm just going to rip the ban-aid off with this one”

Neil takes off his shirt and changes to his half human/ basilisk form, relaxing in a coiled form with the end of his tail in his hands.

“Ok well, max do you even know incubi are….like what they really are?”

“.......not really man, you know how shitty my parents are they taught me nothing. I literally only know about the mythos through trial and error.”

“Ok well to start off, incubi live up to their names of being sexual deviants. Max, they are nothing but procreation and lust and i'm not giving david the benefit of the doubt on this either, i-i saw what happened…..how he stopped you and i KNOW you remember, Cthulhu's are not known to be mentaly weak even when caught off guard, but you have been….charmed by him now. What i saw up there was just setting in stone my biggest fears, you….looked at him and i know tht was the only way to stop you killing everyone here but now your in danger max….im scared”

“Neil, i need you to be blunt with me here this lack of information is starting to piss me off, stop being cryptic damnit”

“Ok ok, they’re called [dream eaters] for a reason, it’s how they get one they’ve looked at to be enticed with them against their will, max…..if you and him sleep at the same time your lust and his will collide, it’ll be so strong that your mind and body will think it’s real until you’ve been broken and all you can think about is him. If you were female this would be easier but since you’re a guy it’ll take a toll on your life...your essence until you’ve been used up or he gets bored. The latter of this situation is a different hell in it’s own, if that happens you’ll suffer a crippling amount of withdrawal….it’s...painful. Th-they trick you, they tease you, they-they make you feel important only to throw you away when THEY’RE BORED OF YOU!!. Max i ju-i just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Max stares blankly at his troubled friend, watching neil being brought almost to tears and coiled into himself. He knows he’s not good at consoling anyone but neil is…..different he has to do something to reassure him everything's fine, he gently places his hand on neils shoulder.

“Look…..it’s fine, thanks for keeping an eye on me and telling something that’s obviously troubling you and you don't have to force yourself to continue…...look im fine, like you said we both have to sleep at the same time and it’s been awhile after that uh…..incident so i'm pretty sure david knows and sleeps at a different time, if anything hiccups and i'm in danger i’ll let you know….ok?”

Neil softens and nods his head, slithering upright he gives max a light smile and heads out the cabin. Max stays on the bed….thinking, “so that's what you've up to this whole time huh, well we’re both going to find out how bad this dream is, hope you’re ready camp man.”

Nightfall hit the camp and the campers are in the newly revamped showers with no real curfew. The camp was lightly abuzz with random nightly activities. Luck was on max’s side tonight as neil said he’ll be in nerris hidden library browsing through her books so max had the cabin to himself, he figured now was a better chance than ever. He stayed up right before the morning sounds of gwen waking people up to do….whatever and start breakfast. Max was a little upset at the lack of sleep and having to miss quartermasters cooking word he never thought he would ever say in his entire existence. Once he realizes no one would disturb him he lays down and gets comfortable, falling was almost instant for him since he stayed awake for so long, all he had to know was wait.

“ax….max….MAX”  
“Ung….what the...what the hell…..d-david?”  
“Yes max, how are you feeling, i see you’ve finally chose to join me”  
“..join you the fuck do you mean camp man  
And why am I in the counselors cabin?”  
“Lets not worry about that now shall we begin?”

Max couldn’t give a response as David's body slides across his body, everything happened too fast. David's hands slid under his shirt and his finger slid up his spine to his neck, his shirt removed immediately and david held the with a free hand by the waist, max was breathless as david leans in and presses their mouth together, with a muffled gasp max feels David's tongue wrap around his and explore the space with his mouth. This continued for a while and maz didn’t notice that his pants and underwear were both removed until he felt the cool air hit his now naked body. He was…..scared but something couldn’t stop he….needed no he wanted this and it seems like david read his mind. His legs were tilted towards the ceiling and davids face looms between maxs legs. His gaze lowers to how exposed the child is and he slowly pushed his tongue inside of max, the new and wet intrusion cause max to latch mis tiny hands onto david's hair as the counselors tongue danced inside him.

“Ah…. hu….ah, aahh d-david david, plea, i, aahhha, i can’t”  
Maxes body trembles as he gave a dry climax, but David continued until max couldn’t make another sound. David removes his face from max and stares at how much of a mess max is right now, he reaches for his zipper discarding his counselors short across the room, he grabs max buy the hips and aligns their bodies together resting his erection on maxes stomach.

Max takes notice that david is…...well huge, he locks eyes with the erect penis resting on him, it’s...heavy and almost reaches the split on his sternum. Davis draws back and lines his dick on the now partly gaping entrance he meticulously prepared.

David slides inside the child slowly until he’s completely hilted inside max, max grips at the covers on the counselors bed, his body shakes at how far he can feel himself being spread. He tried to catch his breath but was interrupted but David's unannounced movement.

David pounds into max at a harsh yet moderate pace, drawing back almost completely out of max to just slam back into him until hilted again, he kept the pace enjoying the sight under him. Max was a mess but beautiful. The child under him was glistening with pearls of sweat and letting out sounds of pure extacy.

Max was helpless to the pleasure his body was assaulted with he need david to complete him, to fill him, he could feel it, david was at his his peak as his pace quickened and he could feel david start to grow inside him, he need this he need him to fill him he need THIS.

David's pace continued to quicken as max could moan in assurance he was at davids whim, david tilted max legs in the air and started to reach further inside the bronze colored child, room wa filled sounds of ecstasy and pleasure.

“D-david, david, david, hah, ung yes there -k-ke-keep going, th-there”

“As you wish max, my delicate and favorite camper”  
“ *random assortment of moans from max*”

“ax*bzzt,bzzt* ma-max *bzzt*”

“...d-david?”

“*bzzzzzzt*”

“D-david wh- what no, don't, don't go yet david please”

David and max both woke up in their own beds, max was cover in sweat and catching his breath, while david was petrified at what he just witnessed, he was sure this plan of avoiding a matching sleep time was fullprof, david paused and realized he now has errand to take care of soon under the cover of night.

“*pant, pant,pant* so that’s what neil was going on about huh, wow”

“I...i cant i did that to him,th-this wasn't supposed to happen, not again….not with him”

“That...that was….amazing”

“How am I going to talk to him about this?. No he’s young he might just think it was nightmare  
Oh who am i kidding he knows…..i guess i’ll just enjoy my time here until he turns me in”

M-......i need more.  
D-i guess i'm no longer going to get sleep  
I hope gwen doesn't notice

They both get up out of bed, max grabs a change of clothes and heads to the showers to wash the sweaty remnants of this dream off of him, while david changes his sheets and comforters for new fresh ones, folding he soiled garments to be washed later on tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiling intensifies*


	4. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart?, IDK

The newly updated camp was abuzz with campers carrying out their free activities, it was quiet…..well quiet on camp Campbell's terms the usual bushel of noises but surprisingly no arguments throughout the camp and Gwen was still asleep…..it was….serine.

Max sits on his bed inside his cabin…….contemplating what should he do, that dream was all too real he could "feel" david almost as if he knows the counselors direct position, his pulse, his thoughts, David's panicking he can feel it, it's making him anxious, restless and upset. He takes off running outside of his cabin, stopping at the camp Campbell flagpole his eyes darting around, campers, Gwen but no David. "Where the hell are you?, this is getting annoying".

Max….feels something, a tug on his conscious, a direction…...the plains by the waterfall, he's there…...he has to be, max opens a portal to the plains he rushes in and in a moment he's in the middle of the plains, close enough to the waterfall to hear the rushing water but David's not in sight, max is getting upset "where the fuck are you?!".

A voice, not David's but it only had one word to tell him *up*. Max looks up and notices a small dot…...still, stagnant…...its him….it has to be. Max shifts to part cthulhu form, his black locks now tentacles and dark lime green wings fold from the hidden holes in his hoodie, he flexes his wings……..he's airborne, leaving pulses of energy rippling from his position. Max continues to soar towards the dot in the sky……...he can feel it, its david, max quickened his pace "how high are you dammit?".

Max finally sees a form, after and hour of flying he can finally see his full form…."david!"

M-max?....know-how did you find me?

I don't know, it was a voice or like something tugging me in directions.

Max…..no

I don't Know David but it's like I can hear your thoughts, feel you, it's confusing, what the hell is this and how high are we!!??

I'll explain that when we land oh and we are approximately 190 miles in the sky right now, I'm surprised you up and able to breathe correctly, I'm proud of you.

Oh...uh...thanks da-David and no we are not flying anymore

Well how else are we going to get to the ground silly?

Max outstretched his hand towards David, snapping his fingers he engulfed the councilor insert a portal and followed suit, they both arrived on the grounds of the plains, david was shocked that max can do something so advanced at his age.

“Max it’s amazing you can can even attempt such an ability at you age, i suppose it;s due to the power of the mythos, but till amazing nonetheless i'm pro-”

No david shut it, i don't praise right now i need answers, for one i know you know what happened in OUR dream  
And second…….explain….im...not scared i'm just confused?

“Oh uh ok well…..um how do i start. Ok so yes your-our dream was due to me……...charming you.  
It's a term used in demonknowlogy stating that you or anyone else are now under my sexual control while granting you your own desires…...follow?”

“....yeah, ok, so what happened in our dream basically showed what we both want huh?”

“Uh, ye-yes, but you don't have to worry we can both just live like nothing ever happened. I don't…..i don't want you to hate or be scared of me max, trust me when i say i only want the best for you.”

“Yeah yeah whatever camp man, we can do that. But how are we going to make sure uh that never happens again?”

“Don't worry i have an extensive knowledge of everyone's sleep schedule”

“Not creepy at aallll david”

“It’s to make sure no camper does any nerdeuelish activites after dark….but that was before the whole you know….freedom thing at camp now, which i still don't completely agree with but *sigh* whatever.”

“Yeah well, we’ll go with your plan, for now, but what if it happens again?”

“........we can talk about that if it happens again ok little guy?, now if you’ll excuse me i'm going to take a quick fly around the camp”

With David's last word he stretches his wings and takes to the sky darting out of sight, leaving max to himself in the plains. Max looks to the waterfall and sighs “but what if i actually want you to do those things to me…..this isn't over camp man”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are safe with this pandemic, I've been busy with work and trying to see my son *im a fedex driver* but I hope you all are safe atm


	5. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASH YOUR DAMN HANDS

Max scans the campgrounds, not looking for anyone in particular but just wanting to see what everyone else is up to, skating and admiration nope, weight lifting pass, reading? Hell no, chemistry hard nope, david…..max freezes watching david scold dolf for throwing a holy sword of light at Harrison as a “magic trick”, but still max’s gaze screens over david. That annoying puffball of auburn that sits perfectly between those symmetrical twisting horns, his elegant but seemingly velvet touched wings and his perfectly shaped and arousing tail, “hold up what the fuck?, no no nooo, david is not sexy he’s just…...fuck it” max strides the opposite direction of the campers towards his cabin. 

He was half expecting his scale clad friend to be there and was somewhat surprised that the cabin was empty, “must be in nerris library again, whatever” max flops on his bed trying to lull himself to sleep but to no avail. The call for dinner rang throughout the camp and Max was still restless, so he decided to see what's for dinner then shower and try to go to sleep. Dinner was actually calm this time, so extravagant meals just mashed potatoes and Salisbury steak. Max was first in the showers and first to leave with no one noticing, inside his cabin he sat up, his body with no will to sleep, he checks his phone 3:25 AM and neils still not in his bed, “fuck, guess im alone tonight…..this morning?, whatever.” 

A slight gust in the wind alerts max, its david, he’s doing his routine check up of the camp and he’s by his cabin. Max scurries under his covers and pretends to sleep, hoping David hasn't caught him. “Hm i guess neil is still inside nerris’s library, golly i hope she has somewhere for him to sleep, and max is alone tonight as well, but he’s asleep that’s good, don’t worry little neil didn’t abandon you everything's fine”. Max waits for the slight disturbance in the wind to signal that David has left and he sits up again, dreading the fact that he's still awake and that David talks to sleeping campers.

Time passes and max is still awake, his checks his phone 3:59am “why the fuck am i still-”4:00am max passes out.

“Oh my look what we have here, a lamb in the wolf's den…...cute”

“Da-david?.....david i know it's you, i-i cant see...or move, what is this?!”

“Oop sorry little lamb let me remove that for you good blindfolds are hard to come by,  
See everything's fine and if you look down you can see that you are comfortably tied up.”

“.....this isn't your cabin….are we….in mine?”

“Nice observation max now let's continue”

“What do you-ah”

Max was lifted into air and turned to face the mesh window of his cabin, while his bare ass was facing david. The feel of David's hands on him caused him to release a small shriek as David massaged and slowly spread his cheeks apart, without warning David's whole tongue was forced inside Max and slowly twisting inside him. Moments later after the barrage of licks and grasping David removed his tongue. Max feels something familiar at his entrance, firm, hot and softly pulsating, but not entering him, he wanted-needed this he was at a loss, he cranes his head towards david, with an expression of pain and lust “please, please i need you david….please”. David smirks ”as you wish max”.

Davis quickly sheathes himself inside the child, giving him no moment to get used to his size; he starts his pace, rapidly slamming into max from tip to base. The cabin resounds with noises of lust and colliding bodies.

“Ah-yes david, ri-right there please keep-ah! Keep going”

“As you wish little lamb, but let's get rid of these ropes as i don't require them anymore”

With his hands and legs free, Max grips the bed with one hand and the windowsill with the other as David repeatedly slammed him into the wall. Davids pace quickened, max could feel it davids close and so was he, caught by surprise by david lifting him up and pressing his body on the mesh lined window not relenting with his pace inside him, he could feel his dick press on the screen, it was painful but felt good, david took notice of this and pressed max's body further into the screen while aggressively slamming into the child. Max’s dick was in pain but he couldn't do anything about it, david was owning him, each thrust sent him further to edge, david was a monster and max…..loved it, this goody two shoes has a dark side, one max wants.

Max's thoughts were brought back to his penis, the screen is starting to leave Mark's, he can feel it molding into the mesh, each pound from david pressing it further into the screen. The mix pain and pleasure sends max over the edge then…..in a random thrust from david his dick rips a whole in the mesh, max hits his peak and dry climaxes he can feel david grow inside him as coming from high but the feeling of being full disappeared.

Max panics and whips his head around, "david what the fuck why'd you pull out?!"

"Ah….it seems my dick is….gone"

"What, h-how?"

"It seems he's forcing himself awake  
I guess this *bzzt* -s go*zzzzt*ye"

"WHAT, NO NO NO!!"

"Heh *bzzt* ee you *zzt* ime *bzzzzt* little lamb"

They both wake up

D-GOLLY  
M-FUCK

Max sits up on his bed drenched in sweat "you are NOT getting away this time, I've had enough of this bullshit" max snaps his finger and disappears in a portal. David is in his bed shocked "oh my, not again I hope max won't be ma-"  
David is hit in the head by a fist sized ball of green energy, he's asleep.

Max's arm sticks out the portal next to david, he slowly crawls out to check if he actually put david to sleep "yep out cold, now back to where we left off". Max crawls atop the comatose councilor, hes covered in sweat they both are, sitting on the councilors abdomen he notices a lump on his but, he turns around removing the covers off the lower portion of david to reveal a proud and yearning erection, “damn, i guess he dream wasn't lying, you are packing camp man”. Max disrobes and his entrance on the tip of David, the sweat from both of them made the perfect lubricant but David's size was proving difficult for Max to handle, that didn't stop the young camper from finally taking in all of the unconscious councilor's length.

Max sat on top of david feeling the councilor length slowly pule inside him, he places his hands on David's chest for leverage and starts to move, riding the sleeping man slowly, once used to the rhythm max picks up his pace immediately losing himself in the pleasure overcoming him, “fu-fuck david, don’t wake up yet, im cl-so close”. David begins to stir at the foreign weight atop him and this unknown but elegant pleasure, max on the other hand is lost in ecstacy, running one of his hands through his hair while fiercely gripping and riding david, they’re both close……...david snaps awake breaking from the spell max assaulted him with.

“Ma-ah max what are yo-”

“Sh-shut up david i-im so close, please”

“Ah-ah ma-ah max no th-this isn’t right we have to sto-”

“No-no wait da-david”

Max slams down on david hilting the counselor inside of him, locking eyes with david, with a lustful expression he throws the camp campbell salute “campe diem camp man”. David freezes and max can feel the man grow inside him, david pulses inside the child each release brining max closer to the edge until he finally has his long awaited dry climax, max can still feel david cumming inside him filling him over what his little body can handle, he can feel david leaking out of him. Moments later max lays on david with the adult still hilted inside him, max is barely awake and david lightly holds him while looking at the ceiling.

“Wh-what have i done”

“Something i’ve wanted for a long time david,  
Now go to bed, we’ll deal with this in the morning”

David wanted to rebuttal but Max was already fast asleep and soon he was to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO seriously wash them


	6. CH.6 INSTINCTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........."shoulder shrug emoji"

The sun peered through the counselor cabin window illuminating the intertwined bronze and pale legs of its inhabitants. The room kept it’s stoic neatness that screams david, but the bed rang like a twelve o’clock church tower announcing the actions that tools place hours ago. Max slowly stirs awake lazily opening his eyes he looks up at david’s sleeping form, he seems at peace but the bags under his eyes show he hasn’t been getting sleep, max felt…..guilty? He brings his hand to grasp his face, rubbing under the sleeping man's eye “these bags don’t compliment your face at all davey”. David slightly stirs at the touch causing max to recoil, not wanting to wake david and ruin the canvas he was admiring by speaking….not yet, david gives a light moan and shifts slightly but continues to sleep allowing max to examine him further, his soft breathing, long eyelashes, freckles face and that everso odd puffball that seems to moves with his emotions. Max was captivated by the man phenotype alone but hook himself from his thoughts. He had to deal with “mom” once he got back to his cabin, lightly sighing he slid out of the tangled sleeping grasp he and david had, once he made it off the bed he proceeded to get dressed….”right, i came here naked...fuck, guess im taking one of your shirts camp man….you might get it back” max stools to the dresser and pulls out a pine green counselors shirt and puts it on, its drapes down below his knees showing how small he really is “max?”. It was david he’s sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes the comforter coving only his waist.

“You’re awake?...thats-thats my shirt, where are your clothes?”

“Oh yeah I put you to sleep didn’t i? I came here naked and I needed something to cover me up before I left.”

“You're leaving?”

“Um duh david this IS the counselors cabin after all, i imagine you wouldn’t want anyone finding me here would you?”

“Yeah….right, but w-we have to talk about this”

“We or you?”

David stammers and casts his gaze downwards.

“Exactly….:sigh:... don't worry i’ll be back tonight and i’ll give you back your shirt…. Maybe”

Max snaps his fingers summoning a swirling green and black portal “see you tonight davey” he says with a wink and vanishes. David curls inward with his knees touching his chest, taking a shuddering inhale and exhale he stretches his amethyst wings till the tips barely touch the ceiling, he sits at the edge of the bed to get up and start his day. “Oh, today’s a free day again i guess i’ll just chill at the cabin and probably go flying today, yep sounds like a plan david let’s get today started”. Once clothed he leaves his room to find Gwen in the common area with a cup of coffee for him and a glass of scotch in her hand.

“Ggoooood morning gwen i see you already started your free day off calmly”

“Shut up and sit David. Something decent is actually on T.V. today”

“Oh nice and thank you very much for the coffee”

“Be careful there bourbon in it”

“Ah wh-what but gwen you know i don't drink”

“Trust me you’ll need it…..i know what happened last night”

“Bu-how?”

“Um beazelbulb, I see everything remember?”

“Oh…..yeah...forgot” David takes a sizeable gulp of his coffee, it was smooth and even pleasant.

“David…..i want you to know you did nothing wrong, you’re still the same you didn’t break….you just...gave in to his instincts, if you want i can put a stop to him as best i can, oh and nice body and performance, your a pretty decent lover”

“Gwen?!... no.. and thank you?, but no, i can handle this….he’ll be back tonight anyways”

“Need privacy….cause like i can pop in my private dimension for a bit?”

“Um, i don’t know, i’ll let you decide that, but thanks anyway”

“Anytime sport, now drink your irish coffee and relax, hopefully none of these brats will need us today”

“Heh, yeah, hopefully”

David clasps his mug shakingly with both hands and slowly drinks it though the day, he wouldn’t be sober if just engulfed the whole thing and the coffee to alcohol level was pretty good, gwen knew what she was doing, so he sat there enjoying the quiet day and substantial rest he was able to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, um....I was busy...sorry?


	7. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......um...hi, NO NO don't shoot I'm sorry, i've just been working on other stories my bad

Max lands on his bed from his portal, immediately missing the warmth of the older male councilor. He sat there looking at his feet he sighs “ why can’t you just give in already?” a voice caught him off guard “because he’s scared”. It was neil, he was reading a book with no title but odd engravings. Max glares at his campmate “what do you mean scared?” Neil sighs and closes his book.

N- he’s always been repressing his true nature, he doesn't want to hurt anyone else due to what he is…..what he truly is.

M- what do you mean “what he truly is”

N-max…..we all know what incubi are capable of, they’re ruled by lust and do not care who the nest target is. Max your just another item to him.

M- an item? Neil we KNOW David, he too chicken shit to even be that materialistic.

N- you only say that because he “charmed” so you didn't obliterate pikeman and dolph.

M-heh, that midget paladin is still on my list.

N- max listen to me, saw everything……the kiss and i-i know why you're here so late.

M-what, can a guy go on a late walk round camp?

N- BULLSHIT MAX, you reek of semen and dick almost as big your arm, i know he summoned to his cabin.

M-……..”sigh” ok listen neil, he didn’t summon me, i….kinda snuck in knocked him out aaaaand……raped him?...i think.

N-wh-what?!

M- I mean, he woke up, cried, tried to get to stop but….i broke him neil, it was…..powerful, painful and terrifying, you should’ve been there neil, it was……exhilarating!

N-max stop, that's just him controlling you, max i can help yo-

M- NEIL...stop i wanted this from him, i wanted, needed him wrapped my finger he’s mine now and i couldn't be happier.

N- so- so what you just go around preying on anyone that apples your eye?

M-pretty much, anyone will do.

N-anyone huh, then i guess i can see for myself if who’s in control? 

M- neil, your being cryptic again spill it nerd or im walking out.

M- ok just…….follow my lead

M- neil i have no idea what your getting at but you better get to the poi-

Max was silenced by Neil's movements, shoved onto the bed of the cabin Neil is mounted on top of him. Max locks eyes with the bookworm his gaze challenging his cabinmate to continue his *test*Neil met the sharp teal gaze of his subject with a dominating presence, snaking his hand under max’s shirt and hooking his thumb into max’s pants with the other.

Max complied with Neil's movements never averting his gaze from the freckles counterpart, Neil pauses and lines himself closer between Max's legs, he slowly disrobes the rest of the clothing between the two. Max was a bit taken by the sight before him “damn is everyone hung in this camp?” max jeers. Neil scoffs “only the lucky ones but it’s quite typical for nar- uh basilisk like us”. Max rolls his eyes and scoffs “ so you gonna put your test to work or just sit there with this extra leg laying on me?”.

Neil smirks and presses their bodies together, locking his lips to max he feels the heat around them rise, max ties his arm around Neil's neck deepening the kiss increasing it’s rhythm. The cabin steamed with the antics of the adolescents, Neil paused and broke this kiss lining himself to enter Max Neil froze.

M- well are you just going to tease me all night or do i take the lead huh, i mean you got this far don’t pussy out now nerd

N- ma-max please just tell me that david is controlling you, you don’t actually want this, no one could.

M- if i didn’t you wouldn’t even get this far, now are we done here? It seems like you lost your will just move, I can find someone else to-.

Max was silenced by Neil plunging into him to the hilt, a silent gasp escaped him while he gripped the covers, he opened his eyes to see Neil's stare, failed to waver, Neil gripped max’s bronze hips and started picking up rhythm inside him. Neil tilts him further over max reaching deeper inside him quickening his rhythm, the sound of their bodies colliding and neils soft grunts are the only thing that could be heard from the cabin.

Max laid there his grip tightening on the sheets enjoying neils *test*. “ You're not half bad einstein if you keep this up you might learn so-”. Neil cut max off by covering his mouth he leans into maxs ear “shut up, your rambling is distracting”. Neil’s pace increased to a harsh pace, max moans under the mouth covering him. Gripping neils arm to anchor himself, his body tenses, he can feel a deep warmth in his stomach signaling his climax. Neils close as well his pace no longer harsh but slow and deep, in his final movements he slams into max repeatedly as he feels the bronze figure gripping around him.

Neil hilted as far as he could into max, pulsating and releasing every ounce he could into max. Max laid there panting with Neil's hand still covering his mouth, Max stuck his tongue between neils fingers earning a yelp of disgust from the ners atop him.

“MAX, that’s just foul” neil screeches.

“ coming from the guy that decided to fuck me and chew on my shoulder rriiiight, nice work by the way” max retorts.

Neil scoffs and proceeds to gather a change of clothes to clean up in the showers, until he notices that Max only puts on his oversized hoodie.

“You're not going to shower?”

“Well i would if i came but as you can see im dry in places i don't want to be, so i'm gonna go tortured david, see ya neil”

“Max WAIT!” Neil grabs Max's arm. “ i need to know….how did you...uh..fe-feel during all this?”

“Well my initial thought were this nerd’s gonna blow his load in the next twenty seconds but that was a lie, then around the middle to the end you actually put in work and did a good job so it was enjoyable”

“So you didm;t feel invaded or felt like David was here?”

“......neil i don’t what kinda grude you got against a pansy like david but you can figure that out, now i’ll tell you once i control that lanky dogooder and he’s not controlling me and i want this, don’t get in my way anymore or you’ll get than what pikeman was about to”

Max snatched his arm away from Neil, they left the cabin and Neil turned around to look at Max casually stroll his way to the councilors cabin. He sighs and proceeds to his shower “ i hope this incubus traits you better than mine did”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i know that the beginning is rather....difficult to read so i'll be taking some time to hash that out.


End file.
